Dancing Under the Blood Soaked Moon
by Dancing Snow Angels
Summary: A group of warriors from the Ishin-shishi were chosen to take part in a covert mission, but things aren't what they seem as they now must join forces with other members of the Ishin-shishi to complete their assignment.


**Dancing Snow Angels: This is my new fanfic, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: She doens't** **own Rurouni Kenshin, it all belongs to the respectful creator **Nobuhiro Watsuki.** She does however own the OCs that will appear in this story**

This is the following format for this fanfic so that you will not be confused:

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback_

Chapter marker

Characters will be introduced by last name then first name (for example Himura Kenshin)

* * *

><p><span>Ch 1: The Meeting<span>

A group of warriors were standing in a perfectly straight line, looking dead ahead and keeping as still as stone statues. A pale skinned man, with flowing pure white hair that went past his toned calves, and sharp golden eyes walking toward the men with quick strides. His oval shaped face was emotionless, as his long narrow nose twitched slightly, his toned arms swaying as he walked and he had a rather average waist, his black uwagi and hakama was slightly torn, and he kept a katana strapped to his left side. He gazed at all of the warriors standing before him as he turned to face them all.

"Fellow men," the man's voice was deep and loud as thunder, "I'll be sending my top swordsmen on a covert mission. As I call your name please step forward. Matsumoto Yasutora."

A young dark skinned man, with long black hair that went past his average waist, and calm icy blue eyes stepped up, he has a crescent moon shaped scar on his forehead. The bottom half of his heart shaped face was covered by a black scarf, his nose and eyes were visible. He had broad chest and muscular arms and legs, he was currently wearing a blue kimono and hakama, and white tobi and black sandals, and his tsurugi was strapped across his back.

"Hinamori Daisuke"

The second person to step forehead was a young fair skinned teen, with long black hair that went past his thin waist, his close-set bright yellow eyes were unusually calm and serene, his oval shaped face was rather emotionless and his small narrow nose twitched slightly at all of the smells that were bombarding it, he had toned arms and calves that had a few scars here and there from recent battles, he was currently wearing a blue uwagi and hakama, white tobi, and black sandals his tsurugi was strapped securely to his left side.

"Yamada Ken'ichi"

A dark skinned, green eyed spearman walked forward. His Heart shaped face was unsually sweat and he was biting his buttom lip, his long dark brown hair covering his right eye. He had an average waist, broad chest and shoulders, muscular arms and legs, his black uwagi and hakama were slightly torn, his white tobi had holes in them and his black sandals were in need of repair, and he was holding his katana in his left hand, its sheath was strapped to his back.

"Yamaguchi Ichigo"

A pale skinned teen, with close-set light blue eyes that are framed by blonde eyelashes stepped forward. He has long perfectly straight strawberry blonde hair that goes past his calves and he has it pulled up into a low ponytail. he has toned arms and legs, but unlike most of the other warriors present he has a thin feminine waist. He is currently wearing a blue uwagi and hakama, black sandals, and her tsurugi and tantos are attached to the white belt that he has toed around his waist.

"Sado Kazuhiro"

An incredibly tall dark skinned man, with deep-set blue eyes with light green ring around his pupils and oval shaped face with a widow's peak, long nose, high cheek bones, and a scar that starts above his right eyebrow and ends at his chin walk up. He has short light brown hair that has light blonde highlights, he has an average waist, broad chest and shoulders, very muscular arms and legs, and he was currently wearing a gray kimono, white hakama, a black belt tied around his waist that has his katana strapped to it, and brown sandals.

"The rest of you are dismissed," the aging warrior says to the rest of the warriors, "You five. Follow me."

"Yes Master Hinamori Ginro," the five chosen ones did as they were commanded to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: So what do you think? Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but flamers aren't tolerated.<strong>


End file.
